


Study Session

by Chicklet_Girl



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-03
Updated: 2003-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicklet_Girl/pseuds/Chicklet_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has to study for his final exam in Kinesiology. Lex is more than happy to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on January 5, 2003, and written for lextini.

The call comes at 3:37 in the afternoon. Danitra puts the call through to Lex; she's under strict orders to always put Clark's phone calls through, no matter what. Lex notices the source number on the phone's display screen, says, "Just a minute, Gabe," and picks up.

"Clark. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hi, Lex. Is it all right if I come over to the penthouse tonight and study for a test? Pete's having a big 'I'm done with finals' party even though not all of us are actually done with finals." The last sentence is obviously directed elsewhere, as Lex hears Pete laughing in the background.

Over the past couple of years, Clark and Lex have unconsciously developed a code of sorts: "Can I come over and study?" means something more like "Can I sit in your den and study for awhile before we make each other come so hard our eyes roll back in our heads?"

Not surprisingly, whenever Clark asks if he can study at the penthouse, Lex always says yes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

An endless afternoon and an interminable dinner meeting later, Lex stands in the private elevator, taking the smooth ride to the penthouse. He has to admit to himself that his blood is racing a bit; he's been craving Clark for the past few weeks, but their agreement is for nothing exclusive, at least for a few years. Clark is in college, impossibly attractive, and gay. Or maybe bi – Lex has heard Pete mention some girls' names here and there. "Sorry, Lex, Clark's not here. He's at a concert with Jana." "Clark's having dinner with Becca; he should be back later tonight." Lex is pretty sure Pete relishes mentioning the girls, perhaps to compensate for the times he has to say that Clark is out with Jason or Scott or David. Regardless, Lex feels he has to stand back and let Clark dictate how often they see each other.

As much as he wants to claim Clark as his own, Lex knows Clark is too young for such a thing – he needs time to sift through the thousands of ideas furnished by Met U.'s finest liberal arts professors and decide which ones he likes. Time to make friends on his own, with whom he has things in common like schedules or unrepentent geekery over Lord of the Rings. Time to date pretty young things and treat each other's bodies like playgrounds. "Standing back" is working pretty well, though. Clark and Lex don't always have mind-blowing sex when they see each other. (Though it does happen quite often.) Many times, they just meet for dinner, or see a museum exhibit, or watch a movie at the penthouse, and it feels like the old times in Smallville: comfortable, reassuring. Standing back has its good side, but the bad side is, it precludes making booty calls to Room 358 of Burnham Hall.

The elevator dings and the doors open to the foyer. Lex hangs his coat in the closet and walks through the dark, empty living room into the study. Clark must have used his key, because he's already sprawled sideways in a leather club chair, his bare feet dangling over the chair's arm.

"Hey, Lex. Long day?"

"Hey, yourself. Yes, it was a long day. How's the studying?"

"Ugh. This test is going to be brutal. I thought the class would be easy. My bad."

"Which class is it?" Lex pours himself a Scotch and sits on the sofa; it's a wonderful angle from which to look at Clark's long body draped over the chair.

"Kinesiology."

"The study of human movement?"

"Yeah. I figured, memorize some muscle names, figure out how tendons work, what's the big deal? God, was I an idiot."

"Not going so well, huh?" Lex puts his feet up on the coffee table; maybe this was a night for studying, after all. First time for everything.

"If I ace the final, I should do okay. I just didn't work hard enough at the beginning of the semester and got myself into a hole." Clark stretches his arms over his head and the arch of his back is too much for Lex to let go by.

"I could help you study." He tries to put as much innuendo in his voice as possible.

"Really?" Clark looks over with a lopsided smile that's just this side of a smirk. "How?"

"Follow me," Lex says, and stands up. He walks across the room and notices Clark stopping to put away his books. Lex keeps going; it's not like Clark doesn't know where to find him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Lex, how are you going to help me study for this exam?" Clark leans against the doorframe of Lex's bedroom, arms crossed. The lopsided smile has officially become a smirk.

"Clothes on the floor, you on the bed," Lex says, pushing a button near the far wall. The curtains draw aside with a faint motor-whirr, revealing the Metropolis skyline and filling the room with cool blue light. Lex turns and Clark is lying on the bed, skin alabaster in the faint light, pale against the dark sheets. Propped up on his elbows, one leg drawn up slightly, Clark says, "Well?" Lex is almost positive Clark used his superspeed to get undressed, which seems a little show-offy. Perhaps Clark needs to be taken down a peg.

Lex strolls over to the bed, leans over Clark, and holds Clark's jaw in his hands. Lex runs his tongue back and forth over Clark's lower lip. Clark groans a little and tries to lean up, get more leverage, but Lex shushes him. "I'm helping you study, remember?" Lex says into Clark's mouth, and Clark sighs. Lex goes back to licking Clark's lower lip over and over as it gets shinier and shinier. Clark sags back onto the pillow, and Lex follows, slipping his tongue off Clark's lip and plunging it into his mouth, opening their mouths wide and licking Clark's palate, tracing the edges of his teeth, sucking his tongue. Clark works his tongue and jaw, but otherwise lays there, surrendered.

Lex stands, starts removing his own clothes. "Clark, I'm going to indicate various parts of your body, and you have to tell me their names, understand?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good." His clothes puddled on the floor, Lex climbs onto the bed and kneels next to Clark. He braces himself on his arms and runs the tip of his tongue from Clark's right shoulder, traces his collar bone toward the center. "Clavicle," Clark murmurs. Lex pauses to swirl his tongue in the hollow at the base of Clark's throat, marking the pulse there. He continues to Clark's left shoulder, running his teeth along the edges of the bone, the line held partly between his teeth, almost like a bit. An intriguing thought to file away for later.

The flat of Lex's tongue defines the dome at the top of Clark's shoulder, and Clark says, "Deltoid."

"Yes. Do you know where the name comes from?"

Clark breathes deeply. "From the Greek _deltoeides_ , meaning 'shaped like a river delta.' "

"Mm-hmm. And this?" Lex asks as he traces a curve on Clark's chest, toward the center.

"Pectoralis major." Clark shifts a little on the bed, his hips moving side to side.

"Mmm-hmm." Lex suddenly darts down to lick down Clark's side and over his hip, a curving line that ends just short of the dark hair at Clark's groin.

"Ah, God...external abdominal oblique." Clark's hands clench into fists.

Lex drags his tongue from Clark's left knee, up the inner thigh and over toward his hip. He stops at the front of Clark's thigh. "Clark?" he prompts.

"Vastus medialis." Clark sounds like he's being strangled. Better back off a little; don't want this to end too soon, because Clark needs to know this for his final tomorrow. Heh. Lex uses his teeth to trace the front of Clark's upper arm. "Biceps," Clark whispers. His eyes are closed and he works his hips a bit more, not thrusting so much as grinding, slowly, minutely.

Lex holds Clark's arm away from Clark's body and licks over Clark's side, down toward his hip. "L-l-l-l-llllatissimus dorsi." The last syllable is more of a gasp, because Lex punctuates his action by darting up to lick a small circle on Clark's chest. "Nipple."

"Not quite, hotshot. What's the real name?"

"Uh, um. Areola."

"Right. Because this is the nipple." And Lex bites the part in question, causing Clark to gasp.

Back to Clark's knee, and Lex follows a line on Clark's inner thigh – easier access, now that Clark is splayed on the bed in tense abandon, an oxymoron Lex really enjoys watching. He moves to kneel between Clark's legs and leans down to lick from the inner knee, up the thigh, over to the hip.

"Sartorius. Longest muscle in the body."

"Really? See, you know this better than you thought you did. Maybe we don't need to study anymore."

Clark opens his eyes. "No, please. Let's keep going." No smirk now, which gratifies Lex to an absurd degree. He nibbles a wide swath down the front of Clark's thigh, pauses expectantly at the knee.

"Rectus femoris."

"Uh-huh." Moves up to Clark's torso, traces a large figure-eight, twice, back and forth, left and right, down and around. "And this?"

"Rectus abdominus." Clark is back to sounding strangled. Lex moves up to Clark's shoulder, outlines with his teeth the thin line starting near the deltoid, moving up the side of Clark's neck into his hairline. "Trapezius."

Lex bites his way along Clark's jaw, all the way around. "Mandible," Clark whispers, his voice thick.

Lex says softly, "You don't have to say this one," and takes Clark's hard cock in his mouth.

Clark yells, wordlessly and so loud it's a good thing Lex has had the penthouse soundproofed. All muscles clenched, he gasps out, "God...Lex," and tries to pump his hips, but Lex presses his hands down to still them, moving his mouth up and down, spit catching in the hair at the base of the shaft, Clark's cock shiny in the blue-white light.

Clark had been half-gone and dripping pre-come for quite awhile, so it doesn't take long for him to erupt in Lex's mouth, what come Lex can't swallow mixing with the saliva dripping down. Lex climbs up Clark's body and straddles his hips, kissing Clark deeply even as the aftershocks make Clark twitch under him. Lex rolls them on their sides, still kissing, and Clark throws a leg over Lex's hip. They lie there for awhile as Clark recovers, idly kissing now and then. Lex thinks they're about to doze off and take things up again in the morning when Clark takes Lex's hand and puts it on his ass. Lex can't help it. "Don't you know this one? Gluteus maximus." Clark thrusts his hips into Lex's, and Lex runs his fingers down Clark's cleft, over his asshole; Clark pulls Lex to him more tightly.

Clark whispers into Lex's ear, "C'mon, Lex, you know you want to." Lex groans and rolls away to dig through the drawer in the nightstand. "How do you want me, Lex?" Clark asks, and Lex's cock jumps.

"Hands and knees." Clark shifts over and gets on all fours as Lex kneels behind him, just looking. He makes a V with his fingers and slowly traces them down either side of Clark's spine, all way down to Clark's ass.

"Lex..." Clark breathes. And suddenly, Lex can't tease anymore, his cock is too hard and the scents of everything are making him light-headed. He slicks his hand and starts with one finger, then uses two when Clark asks. Clark groans and moves his ass back, wanting more; Lex crooks his fingers and Clark moves faster. Three fingers and Clark is begging for Lex's cock, and Lex simply has to comply. He strokes the lube over his cock, squeezing viciously, trying not to come, and pushes the head into Clark. Lex would love nothing more than to shove forward, all the way with one stroke, but he goes infinitely slow, torture made exquisite by the sounds and words it's pulling from Clark's throat. "God, Lex, please...just – fuck me. Please."

Lex gets nearly there, leans over and says into Clark's ear, "You know sometimes, in one of the cars, or that time up against the wall, when you just spread me and _lift_ me onto your cock?" Clark moans, and Lex continues. "You always move me back and forth, right at the end," and Lex moves his hips side to side as he moves forward that last little bit. "Like that. I love that."

"I just...need to be all the way...in you. So hot," Clark says, and Lex doesn't know if he's talking about the other times, or this time. Maybe it's both. Lex stays there, buried to the hilt in Clark's hot, tight ass, and uses his tongue to trace a diamond shape between Clark's spine and his shoulder blade. "Oh God, Lex, not now."

"What is it, Clark? Name it. You need to know it for your test."

"Rhomboid. Lex, please. Fuck me." Lex straightens up, places his hands on Clark's hips, runs them down the outside of Clark's long, lean thighs, then back up the inner thighs until he gets to Clark's cock.

"Clark, are you hard again already?"

"It's been like half an hour. Since when is it a problem?"

"Oh, it's not a problem." Lex reaches around and jacks Clark roughly; a few strokes and Clark gasps, "I'm coming," and Lex feels Clark's ass clench around his cock. And that's it, he can't hold back anymore. He grabs Clark's hips and starts fucking him, long, fast strokes that Clark meets by shoving his whole body back. Lex tries to last, but he just can't, he feels the spark at the base of his spine and it moves out and down his limbs and back to his spine and out and back again and he's coming like a fountain with a yell that may match Clark's from earlier and somewhere in the middle of all that, Lex swears he can feel his eyes roll back in his head. Every time, it happens. Every goddamned time.

Lex pulls out slowly and Clark collapses on the bed. Lex manages to make it to his own side of the bed before doing the same. A few minutes of breathing and letting the sweat dry before Clark rolls over on his back and looks at Lex, dragging him over and putting his arms around him. Lex snarks into the silence, "So, Clark, when is your kinesiology exam? How do you think you'll do?"

Clark yawns. "Oh, the test was this afternoon. I aced it."

Lex draws back. "What?"

Clark laughs, pulls Lex back so their legs are tangled together and Lex's head is on Clark's chest. "Relax, Lex. You hadn't called in forever, and I wanted to see you."

"So you lied about needing to study here?" A figurative light bulb over his head. "That's why Pete was laughing when you called this afternoon."

"Yeah. But damn, Lex. You know you can call me, right? For this?"

"Clark, we agreed...."

"I know what we agreed. But I'm 20 years old, and horny, and for the record, I'm not dating anyone right now. If any of that changes, you'll be the first to know. Until then, call me, ask to get together, tell me if you want to hang out or fuck me or whatever, okay? Because this took too long to happen, and whatever's going on between us, you're still my best friend."

"Okay." And his throat is not, repeat, not getting a lump in it. "You are such a brat. I can't believe you lied about the test."

"Lex, today's Friday. I thought you'd figure it out, you dork."

"Dork. I give you the fuck of your life, and I'm a dork? You are such a brat."

"Dork."

"Brat."

"Whatever." Clark runs his fingers in a circle on Lex's back, slower and slower, until his breathing evens out and the caress stops, and then Lex is drifting off, too, thinking ahead a few weeks and trying to devise a code phrase for summertime booty calls to the Kent Farm.


End file.
